I came for him, I'll stay for you
by adorkablefovvs
Summary: "I know this night is important to you, so i came even though i feel like dying" TW: Contains Anxiety Attack. Do NOT read if uncomfortable with that or easily triggered
1. Chapter 1

Prompt from Tumblr user 'dailyau'

"I know this night is important to you, so i came even though i feel like dying"

TW; This one-shot does contain mentions of self-harm, suicidal thoughts and self-hatred. If you are uncomfortable with any of these topics,please do not read this fic

start

Tears were streaming down his face. He felt like he had no other option. With a shakey hand he picked up the razor from his bedside table. He raised it to his wrist and took a deep breath.

"Phil? Are you in?" His best friend and flatmate called. He cursed silently to himself.

"Yeah! I'm in my room. Just give me a sec" Phil called back. He chucked the razor back in his draw and wiped his face with a face wipe. He grabbed a long-sleeved jumper and pulled it on, hiding the cuts on his arms from the world.

He walked out of his bedroom and to the living room, where PJ sat in the lounge waiting for him. Pj sighed, almost in relief seeing Phil.

"What's up? i thought you were out all day with Chris?" Phil asked. PJ nodded.

"I was. But then I got a very important text. My dad is re-marrying this weekend and he's asked me to be his best man. And he said that i could bring , Would you like to come with me?" PJ asked.

"Wait what about Chris?" Phil asked.

"He hates weddings. He stole my phone and said that he waas glad he didn't have to go. So, Will you come?"

'No. I really don't want to go, but i don't want to dissapoint you'Phil thought

"I would love to Peej!" Phil said happily. A huge smile broke across PJ's face.

"Awesome. We'll leave on Friday afternoon and the hopefully arrive no later than 9pm" PJ said, more to himself than Phil.

"Wait, what about suits?And where will we stay?" Phil asked.

"Don't worry. My dad has that all sorted out. We'll stay at the hotel nearest the venue and the suits will already be there" PJ said. Phil sighed and nodded.

"Cool. I'll go...pack then?" Phil suggested. PJ nodded.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea. I should go do that now." Pj said, walking out the room. Phil heard the door open and close, meaning that Pj had gone to his room.

Sighing to himself, Phil left the living room and went into his own room. He collapsed on top of his bed. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

End

Part one is short but part two will be longer i promise

baaaaii

-Author L


	2. Chapter 2

They were at the after party. Lights were flashing, music was blaring and drunk people and children were making absolute fools of themselves on the dance floor(not that anyone cared as most people were drunk anyway)

Phil was sat at a table in the corner, trying his best not to have a panic attack and cry. His eyes were trained on the table as the lights would hurt his head. He wanted to go home so badly. But he couldn't abandon PJ like that. This was an important night for him and his family and Phil didnt want to ruin it for him. So he would just have to suck it up and get on with it.

His palms were sweating. He hated it here. He absolutely hated it. In the corner of his eye, he saw a figure approach him. His heart sped up and the thought of having to communicate with this person. He looked up to see a guy standing infront of him. Phil stared at him,not saying a word.

The guy was tall, almost as tall as Phil, if not taller. He had chocolate brown hair that was curly and fluffy brown hair, fringe going in the opposite directions to Phil and big brown eyes to match his hair. He wore a black suit with a white shirt, black tie and black trousers. Then again, it was dark so Phil couldn't tell.

"Hey. Would you mind me sitting here? Every other table either has on overly happy drunk on it or is cluttered with glasses. Plus you seem like the only other sober guy here" The guy asked. Phil hesitantly nodded and the guy sat down next to him, giving him a grateful smile

"I'm Daniel, but most people call me Dan. You are?" The guy, now revealed to be called Dan, asked.

"P-Phil" Phil stuttered. He looked down again, ashamed of his stutter. Dan gave Phil a comforting smile.

Dan could tell Phil felt uncomfortable. He could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. He could also tell that Phil really did not want to be here. To be honest, neither did Dan. He wasn't a big fan on party's and even though his dad was a Dick, he did have to admit it was weird seeing his mum in love and marrying another man.

"So, who are you here for?" Dan asked. Phil looked up, surprised to see that Dan wanted to have a conversation with him.

"M-my friend, PJ. His D-Dad is the groom" Phil answered nervously.

"Oh. Youre the Phil PJ keeps talking about Dan said, remembering the countless conversations he had with PJ and he always managed to mention Phil. "My mums the bride"

"O-oh. I-I didnt think you knew PJ" Phil said. Dan grinned and nodded.

There was a loud bang from the kitchen. A glass had smashed on the floor . As the table Dan and Phil sat at was closest to the kitchen, they heard it the loudest. Phil jumped out of his skin. Me started to shake more violently as tomes he wanted to forget came rushing through his head.

Dan frowned in concern.

"Are you ok?" Dan asked slowly. He got no response. Phil started hyperventilating and Dan realised he was having a panic attack. Luckily Dan knew exactly what to do as his brother also suffered from anxiety.

Dan grabbed Phil's arm and gently pulled him out of his seat. He weaved in and out of people, keeping a firm grip on Phils arm. He guided Phil outside and to the park nearby. The park was empty, which was good both for Dan and Phil.

Dan sat Phil down on a bench and crouched down in front of him.

"Phil? Can you hear me? You need to take deep breaths,"

Dan said soothingly "No one is here. Its just me and you"

Phil had no idea what was going. The memories were taking over. He hated them. He hated himself . He wanted to die so much, just to make them stop. He could hear a voice.

"Make what stop? Phil youre making no sense. Please talk to me" Dan begged. He had an idea. Dan grabbed Phil's hand and placed it on his chest. When he was sure it was going to stay there, Dan cupped his hands over Phil's ears.

"Phil? Listen to me. And only me. Whatever is going on your mind, its not real. But I am. Please"

Phil wanted to find the source of the voice. He knew it wasn't his parents. They never said such nice things to him. Slowly Phil opened his eyes and pushed the voices away. He saw Dan in front of him, his hands over Phil's ears. Phil also notices his hand was on Dans chest.

"Hey. Are you with me?" Dan asked slowly. Phil hesitated but nodded his head.

"Ok. Well youre still breathing a little quick so I want you to try and match my breathing, ok?" Dan asked gently. Phil nodded his head. He followed Dan's breathing and within 2 minutes it was back to normal.

They sat in silence, Phil feeling to embarrassed to say anything and Dan not really knowing what to say.

"T-Thanks" Phil mumbled quietly, breaking the silence and making Dan look his way.

"It was nothing. I've got a brother. He has anxiety and panic attacks all the time. I just used some of the things I did with him, with you" Dan explained.

"We should get back. People will be wondering where we are" Phil said

"Are you sure you want to go back? Because I can drop you off home if you'd like?" Dan offered. Phil smiled softly.

"If you asked me that question about 10 minutes ago, I would have asked to go home" Phil said thoughtfully, mostly to himself.

"So what changed?" Dan asked. Phil had no idea where this confidence was coming from but he was going to take advantage of it.

"I met you" He replied simply. He grabbed Dan's hand and pulled him back toward the hall.

1027 words

So sorry there wasn't an update last week. This was leg I bally meant to go up on Monday but all my work got deleted and I had to rewrite it all.

I hope it was worth it!

Please Leave me prompts if you Want a one shot written for you!

Thanks

Bai!

-Author L?


End file.
